1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method of saving input content.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices (such as electronic books) typically allow viewing of electronic pages. A user may be able to make comments on the electronic pages. The comments are saved in the electronic devices. However, all the Red, Green, Blue (RGB) values of the comments (input content) are also stored in the electronic devices. Therefore, it requires a large storage space.